Mistakes from the past
by mon-amourr
Summary: What will happen when Lance says something stupid and it's affects Silver and his relation? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Silver never really thought about the relationship between him and Lance. He always thought that he didn't need it. Except now he saw a young trainer flirting with HIS Lance. Yes he meant it when he said that the Dragon master was his. It was not bad that the trainer named Brendan was flirting with the Champion, no it was that the Champion was flirting back. He heard Lance compliment Brendan on the way he treats his Pokémon, that I was the right way and that he would be a good Trainer. He even looked angry at Silver when he wanted to speak.

The young redhead never really thought that he and the Dragon master were a couple. However, the older male introduced him many times as HIS boyfriend, so why was Silver so worried? Simple it was because what the Champion told Brendan.

"So Lance, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Brendan on a seductive tone.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Asked the Dragon owner in return.

"Oh really? I thought that you and that redhead were a couple." Said the Trainer. Both totally forgot that Silver was standing behind them because Lance brought him with him.

"Who? Silver and me? Never! I would have something with him. I would rather date you if that is what you wanted." Responded Lance.

Little did he know that with that sentence he completely broke Silver's heart. So Silver turned and walked away. When he was on a safe distance he called out Honchkrow and flew to the Goldenrod city, where he took the train to Saffron City. While he was in the train he called Blue and explained the situation and she told him that she would see him there.

True to her word, she stood there on the magnet train platform. She hugged him on the moment she saw him. Blue was startled when he saw for the first time in her life one tear dropping of Silver's cheek, but when the boy felt it he immediately rubbed it away and hid himself behind his stoic mask.

"You can cry dear. He hadn't the right to play that cruel trick on you." Blue smiled and looked sincere.

"I am not crying and I will not cry. I just had to know better. I mean, I am the son of the boss from a evil team. What did I thought, but come on Blue we are going to somewhere. I just need to text someone."

**To: Lance. **

**Text:  
><strong>Hello Lance. You probably don't see it, but I am not there anymore. I am leaving you and Brendan alone, so that you can have him as your boyfriend. Especially since you said I wasn't Don't try to contact me or anything. I don't want to speak you anymore.

**From: Silver. **

**Send. **

And with the text send he walked with Blue to her house.

Meanwhile by our heart crusher Lance.

Lance was still speaking/ flirting with Brendan. That was until he felt his Pokégear trilling. He excused himself and took the Pokégear out of his pocket. He opened it and saw that he had received a text from Silver. 'Why would he text me if he is standing or sitting behind me?'

The Dragon master turned around and looked for his younger redhead, but couldn't find him. _'Huh? I was sure that he was here. Better read the text.'_

**To: Lance. **

**Text**:  
>Hello Lance. You probably don't see it, but I am not there anymore. I am leaving you and Brendan alone, so that you can have him as your boyfriend. Especially since you said I wasn't Don't try to contact me or anything. I don't want to speak you anymore.<p>

**From: Silver. **

Lance was shocked of what he read in the text. _'How long __was Silver__ all gone? Did he hear that the Dragon master said that he was single? Did his redhead seriously thought that I wanted Brendan as my boyfriend? ' _

"Hey Lance you okay?" Asked a concerned Brendan.

The Dragon Master pulled up a smile and responded "Of course I am okay, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks like you are going to cry or something?"

Lance didn't hear it clearly, he was too much in his thoughts. How could he forget about Silver? Ow yeah, it is because the kid in front of him.

"No, I can ensure you that nothing is wrong." Told the Dragon master the hat wearing boy firmly.

_'No, there is nothing wrong. Just that I forgot the guy I love and that __the said__ guy is telling me to go start something with you.'_ He thought.

"Lance...You told me you are single right?" Asked Brendan seductively.

"Yes I did." He said while looking away. _'I guess I really am single now.' He thought absently. _

"Okay well in that case," The younger male didn't complete his sentenced because he was kissing Lance.

The older male was stunned for a few seconds before he came back and pushed Brendan calmly away.

"I don't feel anything for you like that. I am sorry that I said I would rather date you, but the truth is, I only want to date Silver. It was not my intentions to hurt you." Told Lance him with a final tone in his voice.

"What? You still think about that jealous redhead? He is nothing and I repeat NOTHING compared to me!" Shouted Brendan because he wasn't used to not get any guy or girl.

When the younger male said that, something cracked inside Lance and he was pissed.

"HE is more to me then you will ever be! You are nothing compared to him. Yes he never shows emotion and yes he used his Pokémon as weapons, but I still love him. Even if I never told him this out loud. To be honest that is the saddest thing of this whole happening. I always told him that he was my boyfriend and when someone ask me if I am single I replay with a yes. Damn I am so stupid, Silver probably thought now that he was just a fuck buddy. Stupid me, but all of this... Begins with you. Did you plan it or something?"Asked Lance suddenly very surprised.

He was only more surprised when he saw Brendan grinning.

"Yes in matter of fact I did, but please dear don't give me all the credit. You and Silver played your roles perfectly. So perfect that it did exactly what I wanted. I can have you and he can have Silver." When Brendan said the last sentence he grinned evilly.

"Who is he! Tell me! Nobody comes at Silver." If looks could kill, then yes Brendan would be destroyed.

"Ow you know him. He is a trainer from Johto. He won from Red. Must I go on?"

"You mean Gold is after Silver and he helped you?" Asked Lance baffled. He never knew that Gold had an eye for Silver. He was sure that the redhead also didn't know this.

"Oh come on you didn't knew? I mean he is practically drooling when he sees the guy and no Gold didn't helped me. I did this on my own." He moved his arms like he was showing it. He was still grinning. "So Lance just forget about Sil and start thinking about me!"

"Never. I would never think about somebody else. Dragonite come out of your Pokéball" The said Pokémon came out of his ball and waited for his command.

"We must try to find Silver. Help me find him!" Lance went on Dragonite and without a single word to Brendan he flew away.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan didn't like the fact that Lance immediately went after Silver. The guy with the hood wanted the Champion for himself and didn't like the idea to share. He thought that the redhead wasn't good enough for the dragon master. His opinion was that Silver for starters didn't treat his Pokémon right (it was not like he abused them, but he never gave them a break and he acted angry/hateful when they weren't strong enough) and he never showed his love for Lance (something that Brendan would do every second he got.) He wasn't the son of the leader from some evil corporation and he was also like Silver the son of a gym leader. In short he was just perfect for Lance. So it was normal that he didn't like the way that Lance immediately went after the younger redhead as soon he heard the story. He just hoped that Gold would find Silver and claimed him as his own and then Lance had to come back to him. He smiled when he went to Petalburg City to spend some time with his father.

Meanwhile Lance was in a very light panic attack when he couldn't find the boy in Johto. Silver also didn't pick up the Pokégear. He looked in every cave except the Ice Path; he checked every spot where Silver always calmed down. He called Crystal to ask if she saw him and visit Morty, who had now an angry Falkner on his head, with the mention of Silver.

Morty and Falkner are a good couple and Lance let out a small laugh when he thought back about the visit. Now he finally could laugh about it because a few minutes before he couldn't

**Flashback at Morty's home.**

He had called on his way Morty to make it clear what happened. Morty didn't sound all too happy and he knew how Morty could be, when he was angry.

When he arrived he knocked on the door of Morty's house. Falkner opened the door and when he saw it was Lance, he visibly relaxed. The dragon master suspected that Morty was still angry. He knew that you had to watch out for Morty when he was angry. Morty was less stabile and on those moments he wasn't the always nice and smiling male. He was just as scary as the ghost Pokémon that surrounded him on a bad day. And on that moment even Lance was a little bit scared.

Falkner walked inside and beckoned for Lance to follow him. He saw Morty sitting in the living room holding a small cup in his hands with rainbow colors on it in a bird shape. Lance thought it was a Ho-Oh teacup. Morty only used those teacups when he was angry because most of them ended up broken and they were the cheapest in Ecruteak. He saw Morty's Gengar and Mismagius surrounding their master and they both looked deathly at Lance. He walked with Falkner to the kitchen where the younger male did some tea in a white cup that was embedded with light yellow and blue flowers. He pulled one eyebrow up to the Bird trainer.

"What? Morty needs tea to calm down… The tea was just done and the cup is because then Morty won't kill you. They where a gift from me, so he is always careful with them." Shrugged Falkner, but Lance saw the worry in the younger ones eyes. He knew that if Falkner was still worried then that he had to watch out.

They both walked into the living room where Morty was still sitting with a teacup in his hands. He looked at them and Lance saw some emotions in the eyes of the seer. If he knew one thing it was that Morty's eyes almost never showed any emotions, but that he only showed them when he wanted to or when he was caught of guard. Before he could name the emotions, the ghost trainer stamped them down and began to smile. Lance thought he was calmed down, but he saw that the Violet City Gym leader was on guard. He also saw that Gengar and Mismagius where gone. So that did that mean that it was okay or not? Morty stopped the train of thoughts from Lance.

"So what did you do to Silver?"Morty asked on a fake calm tone. The sandy blonde male was very protective of Silver. Some people think it is because they both had a difficult youth, but that were just assumptions because nobody knew about the youth of Morty and they could only guess about Silver's youth.

"I didn't really do anything… Maybe flirted… with another guy, said I was single... in front of Silver..." Said Lance while scratching his back. He didn't look in the eyes of Morty or Falkner.

"You are single? Funny I thought you had a boyfriend. I remember some fiery, hot tempered, young, learning and a quite good red haired trainer at your side, but it could be that my eyes deceived me." Said Morty casually, but on a deadly tone. Falkner didn't say anything. He didn't like the redhead, but saying that hearing that he wasn't the lover of Lance, right in his face... That had to hurt the pride of Silver; he could know that especially when he and Silver had in some ways the same attitude. Falkner would be devastated when Morty would say something like that.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened and now Silver is gone. I need to find him before Gold does..." Lance stiffened.

"What does Gold has to do with this?"Asked both Falkner and Morty at the same time. Lance sighed, he and his big mouth.

"Gold appears to be in love with Silver and I don't want that. Silver is mine. Mine to love, mine to hold, mine to pleasure, mine to touch." Said the Dragon master possessively.

"If I am correct, you said that you were single. So that makes Silver single too, in that case he is nothing from you." Morty looked at Lance with squinted eyes. It was a kind of scary. Lance groaned. Morty could be so difficult, so scary, so angry…

"I didn't mean it Morty. Just help me find him." Commanded Lance.

"I. _Do. Not. _Take. Commands. By. A. cheater. Like. You." Punctuated Morty dangerous while standing up. Gengar and Mismagius both appeared next to Lance and hold him still with Psychic. Morty picked up the now empty cup and took a stance to throw it at Lance and he would have done if it wasn't for Falkner. Falkner tackled Morty and sat on Morty's hips. He leaned to Morty's ear and whispered something to him, what Lance couldn't hear. Falkner pried the cup out of Morty's hand and put in on table, and then he quickly crawled from the ghost trainer's lap. The Ghost trainer sat up and smiled at Falkner.

"I will let you hear something of him when he calls me, before that you will not hear anything about me. By the way I don't understand why you would say that Silver isn't your boyfriend? He is cute and looks nice." Morty closed his eyes and gave a bright smile.

Lance knew that Falkner would become jealous very fast and saw that Falkner was getting angry. So he decided to answer quickly.

"Did you know Brendan from Hoenn?" When they both shook there head in a "no" he sighed. "Brendan is the son of Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City. Brendan is a nice young man and shows things what Silver does not. He shows emotions towards his Pokémon and me. Silver never did that." Said Lance lamely, he knew it was a weak excuse and he would hear it from Morty too.

"That is a lie." Was all that Morty said. When one of the eyebrows went up from both Lance and Falkner he explained it. "Silver tried to show it, but most of the times you brush it off. Like that time on your birthday. You didn't knew, but he spend the whole day finding the perfect gift for you or on Valentines day, there it was the same, but you just brush it off like it is normal. For you maybe, but not for him. Then there is the day that he and I became friends and he definitely showed emotion, but if Silver doesn't show it. Then why bother and choose Brendan then. Because he is so perfect…"Deadpanned Morty and Lance looked astonished and Falkner looked livid.

"And how do you know all that?" Inquired a now very angry Falkner. Lance looked at Falkner and then at Morty and saw that the Gym leader didn't even blinked an eye.

"I am friends with Sil, so I hear and see things." Morty gave Falkner a lazy smile. $

"Why are you friends with him again? It sounds lie you know more about him then about me!" Yelled Falkner to Morty. Morty looked at Falkner and he just dodged the cup that he wanted to throw at Lance. Morty looked behind him where the cup lied down and then at Falkner and smiled.

"You are going to buy a new one for me?" He grinned and crawled towards Falkner. He stopped in front of Falkner and gave him a quick kiss. Morty knew that Falkner was jealous and decided to calm him down.

"I only want you because you are always there for me and I love you." He said seductively in Falkner's ear. Morty then looked deadly at Lance and said just one word.

"Leave."

It didn't take Gengar and Mismagius long before they both almost threw Lance out of the house. Both with a threatening grin on their face. Lance walked a little bit faster. He saw Morty's Chandelure at the door and even he looked angry. He took a few breaths when he was out of the house. Morty and his Pokémon were seriously good synchronized. He now knew what Silver meant when he said that Morty and his Pokémon are one. They both were scary when angry. He sighed and called out his Dragonite. He wanted to get on him, but then heard Falkner.

"DON'T EVEN THINK THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW! YOU HEAR YOU PERVERTED GHOST TRAINER. IT WILL TAKE LONGER THAN THAT TO LET ME FORGIVE YOU! Shouted a very loud Falkner and even some ghost Pokémon fled from the house. Lance smiled and then got on Dragonite and flew away to find his lover.

**End flashback.**

Lance finally arrived at the entrance of the Ice Path on route 44. He walked inside and looked every spot in the cave. He didn't find Silver, but he did found his new found Rival.

He saw his Rival training there with his Typhlosion. The trainer turned and Lance knew that without a good reason he hated the male more than before.

"Hey Lance, how are you?" Asked Gold while patting his Typhlosion.

"I'm fine Gold and I see that you're too." He gave a forced smile and knew that he had to ask if Gold knew where Silver was. He saw the trainer nod and then called Typhlosion back in his Pokéball.

"Gold do you know where Silver is?" He saw that Gold froze on the point and then looked over his shoulder at Lance. He then shook his head and began to talk. "He was with you wasn't he. What did you do?" Asked Gold casually.

"Nothing important." Said Lance dismissively. Gold took out his Pokégear and called Silver. He did his phone on the speaker and after a few tones Silver picked up.

"Gold, what do you want?" Said Silver on a demanding tone, but something was off with his voice. Lance couldn't get what exactly.

"I was curious about where you were. I never see you again and wanted to know if we could hang out and what's wrong with your voice?" Asked Gold like he always did. On the same easy going tone.

"It's nothing and I can't. I'm with Blue and I'm staying there for a while." Answered Silver.

"Why?"

"Because I want that, now stop this interrogation." Snarled Silver.

"What did Lance do?"

"He dumped him, saying that he was single in front of Silver." Answered Blue instead of Silver.

"Okay… Take care of him will you Blue?"Asked Gold worried and looked angry at Lance.

"Of course, but we are going. Bye." And with that she stopped the call.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do that in front of Silver" Asked a very pissed Gold. "If he was my lover I would take care of him. Not hurt him!"

"It was an accident Gold and of course you will because you love him don't you." Grunted Lance out.

"Yeah I do. Problems with that? I don't care how he is, I would still love him! I know that Silver is happy with you and that's why you are going to Kanto and find Blue and Silver and freaking apologize to him. They are probably at Blue's home. Now what are you doing here, get up and do your thing." Rambled Gold while walking away. "If you don't go after him Lance, then on dear Arceus I will." That was the last thing he heard before Gold disappeared.

Lance walked out of the cave and looked around. He saw that he was in Blackthorn city and immidiantely called his Dragonite and flew to Pallet Town. He hoped that Gold didn't lie about the places that he would be and also hoped that Blue would let him talk to Silver. Blue was just like Morty, very protective about Silver and both will give their life for them.

It was evening when he finally arrived in Pallet Town. He knew where Blue lived as he had to go there to pick up Silver many times. He knocked and after 10 seconds the door opened to reveal Blue. She looked at Lance before she wanted to throw the door in his face. He stopped her quickly and silently pleaded at her. She sighed and gave him a look that he should wait there.

"Hey Silver, someone is at the door for you."Said Blue to him with an easy smile. She knew that Silver was angry and he had the right, but how Silver was doing now wasn't working. He wasn't himself and she hoped that he would be after a talk with Lance.

"I'm already coming." He said while walking to the door. "What do you wa- Lance? What are you doing here?" Said Silver without any emotion on his face. Well without any emotion… That was a lie, Lance could clearly see the anger inside those eyes.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and did today and I hoped you could give me another chance." Said Lance sincere. He saw no chance in Silver's face and it hurt him when Silver said the next words.

"No. If you want to be forgiven then do something so that I can forgive you. Now leave me alone. I need to think about things. Go home before you get sick." Said Silver silently before he closed the doors and went back to Blue.

Lance stood there, but said nothing. What did he expect that Silver would run right in his arms and tell him that he was forgiven? He called once again his Dragonite and flew to the Pokémon League to get some sleep. He would get Silver back and the trainer would forgive him. He was sure about it. Just now to think of a manner to get that.


End file.
